Camping?
by bluethingsareawesome
Summary: Max is on a school camping trip with Lissa and emo Nick and something big is stiring!Will she survive or die trying! No Wings
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO RANDOM PEOPLE WELCOME TO MY STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO JP. **

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

"Max, you've got to get up or you'll miss the breakfast" screamed my 15 year old sister Ella somewhere down the freezing cold hallway, while I'm lying in bed snuggling up in my warm sleeping bag. Now your properly wondering why am I sleeping in a sleeping bag, well my class and some other people are on a school camping trip in deep cove **(IN NEW ZEALAND)** .

"Mom made her famous chocolate chip cookies" Ella yelled out while running passed my dorm door trying to get a head start to the kitchen down stairs.

My light brown eyes snapped open; I could already smell them which started to make me drool. I jumped out of the sleeping bag (which is really hard while still lying down) and started frantically looking for warm clothes because it's a crap raining day.

My bare feet hitting the wooden floor boards as I ran, I turned the corner where the door leads outside onto the balcony.

A gust of cool fresh air washed against my face as I carried on running down the stairs, the chicken wire made indentation on my freezing feet.

I got to the bottom I saw the green trees move in the slightest breeze and behind it Lake with the mist covering parts of the icy mountains. What a beautiful sight shame when I was looking at that I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a wall and fell on my butt, wait... walls here aren't black, soft or in the middle of the path?

I shifted my dark blond hair out of my face and looked up and saw emotionless Nick. He was wearing all black as usual and stuck on his arm like a leech was Lissa Smith **(don't no last name)**.

Lissa's father owns a computer company so she's stinkin' rich and acts like it too, she's the school slut, bitch, heart breaker, cheater and that's not the only reason I don't like her because in, year 7 she invited my sister and I to her sleepover, her and her snotty, stuck up friends drawed on my sister's face, pour water in our sleeping bag, cream pie me and decided to give me a new hair cut. So basically I hate her guts and ever since then I'm slowly getting her back.

"Look what the rat dragged in, oooh love the new hair style Maxi" she was obviously talking about my unbrushed main I call hair.

I clenched my teeth together to stop me pouncing on her while she laughed at what she said. I casually got up giving them my famous death glare as I walked past her as she continued to laugh in her high pitch voice.

I looked up and saw straight in Nick's black pools of nothing which I realise was starring back. I carried on walking into the activity/dinning doors and slammed it behind me.

I walked up to the kitchen window where the food was being handed out and grabbed my plate and sat down next to Ella on the bench who was talking to Nudge.

Both of them looked at me with a worry expression "What happen now?" Ella said "Bumped into Lissa and her emo boyfriend" I said grumpily while playing with my food I suddenly loss my appetite so I had a couple of mum's heavenly cookies.

After a long breakfast Mrs James told us to get our lite water proof bags out of the bag room and get all equipment for hiking including warm clothes, scroggin and water bottle. So everyone did as she said and we were all down stairs she handed out bright yellow rain coats which made me feel like a banana, even Lissa had to wear it so it will be easier to find in the forest.

Of course Lissa started to wine and arguing with Mrs James telling her she doesn't want to get her new pumps wreaked, or saying "I'm telling Daddy about you then your fired" Stuck up bitch. Thank god Mrs James agreed for her to stay we haven't even started to walk out of the hostel.

We headed off to the woods behind the hostel where there was an old green sign saying handing valley. There was a small pathway so everyone was walking in a neat file line with two parents and the nature guy at the front leading.

At the back were my mum and another dad talking to each other about who knows what. Now I'm a very fit person doing heaps of sports like hockey and soccer so being outside with the fresh air seeing green everywhere and birds singing was heaven except with us climbing up a hill the size of mount Everest itself and emo Nick behind me.

We barely got half when it was lunch time and we stop where there was an opening in the trees which looked over Deep cove when the rain started to come heavier and we could barely walk without slipping over in the mud. So Phil the nature guy said we had to turn back before the storm gets worse.

Everyone started to head back down, I pick up my bag which was near the trees where I got a better view and shelter from the trees when the earth below me fell dragging me with it.

I felt someone grabbing my arms but also fulling down with me. The muscular arms rap around me as we slid down the hill brining dirty leaves and sticks with us.

**HOW'S THAT PEOPLE REVIEW NOW!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES **

**TILL NEXT TIME B **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY THIS IS WAY OVER DUE GOT SIDE TRACKED. **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW...**

You think sliding down a hill would be like sliding down a water slide; well it's not, image sticks and mud flinging everywhere, random trees trying to hit you and dirt getting in your mouth instead of water. Not fun at all.

And to make matters worse a random guy is hanging onto me for dear life although for some reason I like it... CRACK!

A jolt of pain shot through my right leg, a scream left my mouth. The hill suddenly got steeper and we shot through the trees like bullets. I tried to hug my arms and legs but another shot of pain went up my leg. So I tried to pay attention to where we were going but all I could see is green & brown blur.

We twist and turn till I was so dizzy I couldn't tell what was left or right, soon enough we hit a small rock and we bounced along on flat land then we stumbled a bit till we stopped. My back landed on his stomach which causes his back to slam against the soggy earth.

It takes me a few minutes for my head to stop spinning and I realise that I unharmed by the stumble which means the mystery guy took most of the attacks by the ground and... he's still hugging me. I started to tilt my head to see his face, my so call hero or who I like to call a stupid baboon. Seriously who would want to fall off a cliff for me? My jaw dropped as I saw him. No it can't be...

**CLIFFHANGER ... ALTHOUGH YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WHO HE IS.**

B


End file.
